


Under the sakura

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wano Arc (One Piece), wano kuni, wano spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: A little samurai boi fluff. Under the sakura with a handsome samurai





	Under the sakura

Across the vasts oceans, Wano wasn’t like the other places they had visited. Alabasta despite being under the blight of a civil war, the people believed their oppressor to be their hero who protected them. Dressrosa’s people were oblivious to the horror their king Doflamingo had inflicted on their land. Wano though- the people were afraid. There was a clear divide after the fall of the Shogun some twenty years ago.   
Though it was strange. In such turmoil, you managed to find yourself walking through a corridor of Sakura trees which were in full bloom, with Zoro at your side.   
He was dressed in traditional wano kuni attire. A white kimono with green waves dancing across the bottom, a deep green haori which complimented his grass green hair and his new topknot, a jug of sake slung lazily over his shoulder. He was a vision of loveliness. You felt like a noble lord’s daughter in your beautifully patterned kimono being escorted by her strong and invincible bodyguard. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked snapping you from your gaze, making you tenses suddenly you hadn’t realised he knew you were watching him. 

“Sorry, just thinking” you smiled and slowed to a halt to admire the scenery which had remained untainted by the unrest of the land. 

The sun had long set and the moon hung high in the night sky casting a gentle light on you as though you were a leading lady in some melodramatic play. A soft breeze rustled through the sakura causing the trees to scatter it’s beautiful petals around. Their sweet scent filling your nose. Wano wasn’t so bad. 

“Hurry up.” Zoro’s deep voice once again bringing you out of your thoughts. Uttering an apology as you hurried to catch him up, clumped together sakura petals were very slippery making the path very tretorious, you felt your feet slide from under you as though you were on the ice. Sleeves flailing around you as you fell backwards. You never hit the floor, a strong hand caught your wrist, pulling you up as another arm helped steady you. “Oi, be careful,” he warned, his hand not moving from your back “do you need something to hold on to?” he asked watching you with his good eye.

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful. The sakura are pretty slippery,” you chuckled, his brow furrowed and he held his arm up for you to take, “-t-thank you” you smiled gingerly reaching to accept his arm. If you could have felt any more foolish. 

“I’ll protect you” Zoro announced suddenly, stopping in his tracks turning to you with resolve in his eye 

“Zoro, I only slipped-” you protested, he set a hand on your cheek stroking it gently with a calloused thumb,

“Whatever happens here. I’ll protect you, my princess.” he said with a little smile tugging at his lips. Cupping your chin carefully he tilted it upwards as he closed the gap between you, capturing your lips in a chaste kiss. “Come on we’ve got a ways to walk.” 

“That’s why I’m here, to stop you getting lost.” you chuckled hooking your arm on his, 

“You didn’t help. I got lost in your eyes ages ago.” he said with a straight face making you chuckle. 

“Zoro, I expected that from Sanji-kun.” Zoro looked at you completely offended.

“D-don’t compare me to that stupid ero-cook!” he snaps looking away with a slight pout on his face, making you laugh harder.   
Even in the face of unknown dangerous you could still have secret little tender moments with the swordsman that stole your heart the moment you had laid eyes on him. 

“Don’t lean on me so much, we’ll slip.” 

“Ahh!” / “Shit.”


End file.
